As Gafes De Megstiel
by Meg Demon
Summary: Aqui estão as gafes mais famosas do shipper megstiel. Two-short megstiel
1. Chapter 1

1. Ele a jogou sobre o fogo sagrado, o que provavelmente foi muito doloroso, mesmo para um demônio, e que com certeza gerou uma cicatriz profunda em sua verdadeira forma.

2. "Por que temos que trabalhar com essa _abominação_?"

Os lábios dela abriram-se em um sorriso irônico, enquanto ela o rebatia maliciosamente "Continue falando assim, minha casca tá toda _molhadinha_."

3. "Você parece satisfeita."

Ela riu de escárnio, reencostando-se contra uma imensa pilastra ao centro da sala onde seu pai, Lúcifer, conseguira manter o anjo caído cativo, preso em uma armadilha feita por ele mesmo.

"Nós vamos para o céu, _Clarence_ "

Ele apenas franziu sua testa insatisfeito.

4. Ela esteve lá por Castiel quando ele precisou, e o anjo devia ser grato a ela pelo resto da eternidade por isso.

5. Ela o salvou

Quando o anjo a sua frente estava pronta para aplicar-lhe um golpe lascivo com a lamina angelical, um imenso clarão inundou a pequena cabana e a visão de todos presentes ali dentro.

Quando o receptáculo da anjo pendeu para o lado, em seguida caindo já sem vida sobre o assoalho de madeira, ele viu a figura de Meg com uma lâmina angelical entre suas mãos

Castiel a encarou surpreso.

"_O quê?_ Ela ia te matar!" A demônio murmurou entre dentes, indignada.

6. "Minha cuidadora...tão linda envolta em toda essa dor..."

Meg revirou os olhos entediadamente

"Nós já combinamos. Nada de poesia, _Clarence_."

7. A demônio, agora loira e completamente machucada, entre abriu os lábios para contar aos Winchesters a informação que Castiel tanto empenhava-se em esconder por ordens de Naomi "Crowley está atrás da..."

"Não deixe-a contar! _Mate-a_!" Naomi berrou furiosamente entre dentes

"Nós podemos usa-la"

"_O_ quê?"

"Ela sabe a localização da tábua dos anjos, podemos usa-la" Castiel repetiu, escondendo o nervosismo presente em sua voz

"Trabalhar com um demônio é_ podre_, mas nesse caso não temos mais opções..."

Castiel assentiu, discretamente soltando o ar entre seus lábios, aliviado por saber que a maldita tábua não sacrificaria a existência daquela a quem ele era tão apegado e grato pelos meses em que esta passara incansavelmente cuidando se si.

"...a tábua dos anjos." A demônio finalmente concluiu a frase em um baixo sussurro, que porém foi audível a todos na sala. Em seguida seus olhos castanhos caíram sobre a figura do anjo do outro lado do cômodo, assistindo a falsa surpresa forjada por ele desencadiar-se em seu rosto.

8. "Meg, você está ferida?"

A morena analisou o anjo, percebendo o quão intenso era aquele sentimento refletido nos olhos azuis. Aquilo era preocupação, pura e genuína.

As bochechas dela logo enrusbeceram levemente, enquanto borboletas pareciam voar em seu estômago e ela simplismente murmurava um sonoro '_não'_.

9. "Nos conhecemos a _muito_ tempo..." Os olhos azuis endureceram sobre a demônio, exigindo uma explicação coerente sobre o que ela mesma acabara de dizer a poucos segundos atrás.

"Dean e eu. _Você_ eu acabei de conhecer..." ela aproximou-se com um sorriso malicioso desenhado em seus lábios "Mas acho que podemos ser grandes _amigos_..."

_'Emanuel_' a encarou inocentemente, e ela teve que conter-se para não rir do quanto ele parecia adorável quando estava confuso.

10. "Qual Castiel você é agora?, o _modelo e perfeição_ ou o _pirado_?"

"Sou apenas eu"

"E você se lembra de _tudo_?" Meg o indagou.

E Castiel relutantemente a respondeu embaraçado "Se você está se referindo ao homem da pizza. Sim. _É uma boa memória_"

Meg sorriu divertida. 


	2. Chapter 2

11. Ela assistiu divertida ele rapidamente eliminar todos os demônios plantados na entrada do hospital, e foi inevitável ela murmurar um orgulhoso " _Esse é o meu garoto_"

12. "Você não senti falta do apocalipse?" Meg o indaga distraidamente, enquanto novamente leva a garrafa de _wisky_ a boca, dando uma longa golada na bebida.

"_Por quê_ eu sentiria falta do fim dos tempos?" O anjo arqueia sua sobrancelhas

"Eu gostava da simplicidade, eu era má, e agora eu meio que tô boa, o que realmente é uma merda, e você agora tá meio que mau, o que na verdade é _excitante_"

O anjo a olhou confusamente, sem realmente compreende-la, e a demônio apenas rolou os olhos para o outro lado do cômodo.

13. _'Emanuel_' olhou de um lado para o outro, desconfortável com a situação. "O silêncio é insurdecedor."

A demônio assentado sobre o banco de trás do Impala pareceu pensativa por um breve momento "Eu não sei, _Dean_?"

"_Hm..._ é que a _Meg_ tem esse efeito sobre as _pessoas_"

"Deve ser constrangedor para você..."

Meg estalou a língua no céu da boca entediadamente, os olhos castanhos enchendo-se de ceticismo, enquanto esta fazia um muxoxo "_Dean está brincando_"

"Oh..." Emanuel murmurou, levemente constrangido.

14. "Eu e Dean vamos entrar na cripta. _Sam_, você fica e protege a _Meg_"

"_Perai_, desde de quando _eu_ preciso ser protegida?"

"Desde que você passou um ano inteiro _sendo torturada_ pelo _Crowley_" Castiel disse seriamente.

A demônio simplismente levantou os braços em defesa, dando-se por vencida. "Tudo bem, _penas_"

15. "Quando tudo isso acabar, eu vou pedir uma _pizza_ e nós _vamos balançar a_ _mobília,_ você me _entende_?"

"Er...Eu...na verdad.." o anjo foi bruscamente cortado por Sam e por Dean, que adentraram subitamente a sala, interrompendo o momento do casal.

Meg nunca soube, mas a resposta dele provavelmente seria '_sim_'.

16. "Vá, salve seu irmão..." uma pequena pausa" E o meu _unicórnio_"

Quando Meg fora deixada para trás naquela noite, ela soube naquele exato momento que iria morrer, ali e agora, mas se era por seu unicórnio, ela também soube que valeria a pena.

Ela só lamentaria mais tarde por ele não saber que ela tinha sacrificado-se _apenas e exclusivamente por ele_.

17. _Inesperadamente_, ela aproximou-se, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e pressionando sua boca contra a dele.

Quando Meg afastou-se, ele viu-se prensando-a contra a parede mais próxima, enquanto seus próprios lábios tomavam os dela com um desejo surpreendentemente lascivo para _ambas as partes_.

Castiel relutou em parar de beija-la na hora de faze-lo.

A demônio pegou-se suspirando, e sentido falta do toque terno dos lábios do moreno contra os seus, ainda com os olhos cerrados ela automaticamente perguntou "_O que_ foi _isso_?"

Cas apenas respondeu timidamente a pergunta retórica "_Eu aprendi com o cara da pizza."_


End file.
